bitfcityfandomcom-20200213-history
City Buildings
Any city must have buildings. BitF City, despite how preposterous it is, is no exception. Notable Buildings Town Hall An infrequently used location. This is where the mayor of the town has his office, as well as the other city officials. Town Hall also holds the city's only court. Its only true appearance has been in Professor SSBBrawler's trial. The Golden Rose Located on the East Side. Sells many exotic flowers. The HP Bar A local eatery that is quite popular among the citizens. Many a great ideas were conceived here. Located on the East Side, the HP Bar, run by Chaos Kiwi, has been around ever since the beginning of the City's known history. Even though it is not the City's "oldest" building, it is certainly regarded as the City's most notable building. Currently in ruins. An entrance to the underground labyrinth can be found here. The Jailhouse The location where Officer Darky stores those criminals who are incapable of easily freeing themselves. Located on the North Side. The Research Lab of Mysteries Professor SSBBrawler's lab, which also functions as a popular meeting place for citizens. Located in the Center of Town, this lab acts as a doctor's office, a cafeteria, the main defense of the city, and has a few bedrooms for weary travelers. Alpha Laboratories Janus' and Psi's lab, where he works on his inventions. He sells some of the more useful devices, because, well, you've gotta get money somewhere. It fell into disrepair and was enveloped by the Professor's lab. BitF Hotel Located on the West Side, this hotel was one of the oldest buildings in the city. This place had no intention of being destroyed, but for unknown reasons, this building was condemned and demolished. The Blacksmiths Located on the East Side, this not-so-quaint shop sells top-of-the line swords, gunslashes, and guns. It also has a small coffee bar. The place has been in disrepair for some time now, and though the prices are sky-high and the stocks frequently run low, these are the best weapons. Rubie Shack Located in the Center of Town, this shop sold medical supplies in mass. Run by the shy guy family along with Xavier and Iramo. Burn down and replaced by a grocery store. Grocery Store Replaced the Rubie Shack in the Center of Town. An entrance to the underground labyrinth can be found here. Post Office This post office has been running since the beginning of the city. Located in the Center of Town, it is family run and can take your messages anywhere, even to FitB Metropolis! Eight Melodie Music Store Located on the East Side. Umi Cafe Family-owned business belonging to Hitomi Haruko. The two-story building houses the café itself on the first floor and living quarters on the second floor. Located across the street from the HP Bar Kensuke's Kitchen Small bakery owned by Kensuke Kondo. Located a few shops down from the HP Bar Saito Apartments Ten-story apartment complex owned by Yuji Saito. The prior three buildings all gave shape to a nameless city that the HP Bar was in back in the goldie-oldie days. The Brawl School The first true incarnation of the City. Located on the South Side, the original high school was destroyed by accidental subspace-math equation. The Salty Spitoon The Pub on the South Side for the sea-faring folk. Juice Cup Roboguy and Crafty's attempt to spice up the West Side. Seems to be working so far. The Quickstop General Store Located on the East Side. Run by everyone's favorite mantis, Manty. Tatakai Sukkotei Dojo It's like like your typical Japanese fighting dojo with some added tartan decoration around the place. Located just outside the Eastern Gate. It has a few floors, it's bottom floor serves for training although of it is done outside in it's gardens, it's other floors serves for resting areas for the teachers and maybe a couple of students. It also holds hot springs which attracts tourists and locals alike, only the teachers have access to it's exclusive, private ones though.